tower_of_tramplefandomcom-20200214-history
Khulan
"Now thank me... For letting you keep your limbs!" DESCRIPTION Hailing from the Great Plain region, Khulan is a strong, viscious, primitive and somewhat barbaric amazon warrior who travels the lands in search of more suitable prey. She sports a well toned body, silver hair and gold lipstick, bikinis with a leapard design, golden sandals, dragon tattoos and also wears the much dreaded and feared "Butt Trap" undergarments. She also wields a mighty looking sword, however she prefers to fight with her fists and feet. The Butt Trap she's equipped with houses a very diabolical and nefarious purpose: using the straps she is able to lock the prey into place by strapping the arms to her legs and their head into her body. She is quite fond of suffocating her victims while taunting them into a miserable death. She displays her pure brute strength through various punches and kicks and mercilessly suffocates her victims to their deaths, if she so desires. Khulan travels the lands in search for more suitable prey for her diet. She hunts through villages and abducts helpless victims before tormenting them and suffocating them under her body. Being from the Great Plain, Khulan feeds on human flesh to maintain her strength and health. According to her, the men from the Great Plains are weak and offer no viable flesh. During the events of Tower of Trample, Ethan encounters Khulan on the 4th Floor of the tower. She has abducted Jeff the Herbalist from the Thousand Needles Forest and intends to feed Jeff lavish dishes and drinks in order to present him with a more athletic quality. MOVESET STRATEGY Khulan can prove to be a tough challenge if the player is not prepared for her QTEs or know how to evade her holds. It is highly recommended that the player has the Sea Splitter sword crafted from Aarav, from the previous floor, and the Water Platebody armour for high defence (or alternatively the Wind Tunic for boosted damage). Before engaging the fight, Jeff the Herbalist can be found in his cell. He will sell an assortment of Herbs and Potions. He has also the ability to craft a single Gold chunk in exchange for 10 Iron chunks. Khulan has no set pattern to her attacks. She alternates between physical attacks, buffs and grabs at random. However the player should take note that all of her grab attacks are avoidable by succeeding the QTEs. Any time Khulan initiates a restraining hold, the player will be presented with 3 options: INTERCEPT (LVL3 QTE), DODGE (LVL2 QTE) and GUARD (LVL1 QTE). Be warned that Guarding during these sequences will only reduce the initial damage of the attack and you will still be locked into a restraining hold. Dodging will always be successful and Intercepting will also be successful however you will also deal exceptionally minimal damage to Khulan. If you get trapped in a Restraining Hold, there are various options that you can select in order to escape or even view additional scenes. Down below will be diagrams for every possible combination of choices Deadly Booty Trap -hold breath>ass sniff -wriggle>chocking -insult>ass swallow -wriggle2>leg job -bite>ass sniff Deadly facesit -push>ass shake -bite>footjob -insult>dick punch Rape Abyss -endure>ass sandwich -rollover>keep locked -insult>face punch< -leg lock>feet trample -triangle lock>face punch -insult>armpit sniff -bridge>fuck -took off shoes>shoe sniff Huntress' Feet punishment -hold breath>handjob -rollover>handjob -insult>dick vs finger huntress' blowjob -endure>fall deeper -push>toes spread -hade shake>face trample -slap her thigh>head scissor Take note that Khulan can drink Ale at any time during this fight. This will restores her health by 300 every time she drinks it. Attacking her with the Sea Splitter will do good damage. Properly avoiding her grabs, healing when your health is low and using potions when necessary will let you win the battle without too much hustle. If the player wishes it (highly recommended), he can unlock Level 3 Khulan by defeating her at Level 2. This will allow the player to attempt to S rank Khulan. By beating Khulan at S Rank, she will drop a static orb that the player can craft with to make either the conductor sword or the insulator armour. INTERACTING WITH THE CAULDRON Prior to fighting Khulan, you may notice that there is a cauldron at her right. You can interact with it and add one of three items into the stew, which is in fact Khulan's food. These interactions add a handicap for the player, granting Khulan additional abilities (but also extra scenes) during the battle. Be wary that some of these scenes involve scat. The items that can be added to Khulan's food cauldron can be crafted by Jeff. Castor Oil = Scat Hot Water = Farting/Pissing Bubble Ale = Burping DIGNITY Another mechanic introduced into this fight is the Dignity system. Starting with 9 Dignity, the player can either lose or gain dignity depending on which options are chosen in the Restraining Holds. Selecting Talk will grant the player 2 options. Either Mercy or Insult. Selecting Insult will have the player gain dignity and Mercy will have one dignity point deducted. Once the player's dignity has reached zero, there is a Game Over sequence. DROPS NOTES * The Booty Trap that Khulan wears is designed to represent a Tiger. * Bo Wei chose Khulan as the 4/F tower boss based on a poll (https://f95zone.com/threads/tower-of-trample-v1-12-1-bo-wei.8197/page-5#post-541005) * Khulan's name is probably a reference to a subspecies of onager (also known as the Asiatic wild ass). It is also a common female given name in Mongolia. * Khulan's fight revolves around these fetishes: facesitting, foot fetish, wrestling, smothering, scat, body odor and cannibalism. * She comes from the Great Plain, which, judging from the room decorations, is a desert location. * The purpose of the sword is currently unknown, as she prefers to execute her victims via smothering. GALLERY Khulan_Battle_Idle00.png|Khulan's battle animation Khulan_Battle_StandTrample01.png|Khulan tramples Ethan Khulan_Battle_BootyTrap_2_2.png|The highly feared and diabolical Booty Trap in display. Khulan_Battle_ShoeSmell00.png|Khulan smothers Ethan with her shoes